Bayonetta: a nightwith luka
by dana prince
Summary: bayonetta shows her feelings for luka and not only gets a date but a 'fun night'. this is my first time with a rated M story so please don't shoot me down about it. thanks. R&R please and enjoy!


Bayonetta: A night with Luka

Written by: Dana prince

Chapter one:

Bayonetta sat on the top of the three foot wall eating her usual lollipop staring up at the passing clouds overhead. She twisted the lollipop stick between her fingers from left to right over and over. Luka stood in the distance watching her like a lovesick puppy. His eyes remained on the opening of her outfit which revealed her silky smooth skin on her back. She peeked over her shoulder and removed the finished lollipop from her mouth and threw it into a trashcan without looking at it.

"You don't have to stand in the distance, Luka." She said. Luka scratched the back of his head and walked over. She waited for him to sit down before looking at him. He loved her beautiful crystal blue eyes and the way they stood out due to her black hair.

"Why are you out here Cheshire?" she asked. There was that nickname again but Luka was growing to like it rather than resent it like he used to.

"No reason I just felt like taking a walk and then I found you here staring up at the clouds. Something on your mind?" he said watching her look ahead and sigh.

"I'm sorry that my father killed yours…" she looked away from his eyes as he shook his head. He reached around and turned her head back to face him.

"No, I should be sorry for automatically blaming you without any evidence that you did it. That day he was torn by those angels and you killed them but being I was so young I felt it was you who killed him, that is until your father revealed that it was him and not you." Bayonetta crossed her arms and smiled.

"I could never call that man 'father' after what his done. I'm just glad his gone for good." She looked over at Luka who was staring at…something. "What are you looking at, Cheshire?" Luka's head snapped back up to meet her eyes as he thought of a lie to tell her but when he tried to speak she pressed two fingers against his lips preventing him from speaking.

"I was joking; I knew what you were staring at." She pointed to her chest. "And I knew you were going to try and lie to cover it up, right?" Luka nodded. Bayonetta removed her fingers and slid closer toward him. She leaned forward until their lips were just hairs away and she could feel his breath on her skin. Luka couldn't speak; when he tried his voice wouldn't work. Bayonetta placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Luka could feel the softness of her lips against his as he went with the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her torso closer to his. They remained locked in the kiss for a full minute before the retreated. Bayonetta rested her head on his shoulder as he rested the side of his head on top of hers. Her hand was resting on the wall as Luka put his down right on top of hers. He slid his fingers under and grasped her hand firmly. As he held her hand, he gently placed a kiss on her brow before he looked at his watch.

"I gotta go Bayonetta but I have an idea. Tonight after you're done swatting a few angels around why don't you meet me here and we can go out on the town. What do you think?" he asked. Bayonetta looked up at him and smiled.

"It sounds fine to me, Luka." She sat back from him as he got off the wall and waited for her to join him before he leaned down and gave her one last kiss and left. Bayonetta smiled as she pulled out yet another lollipop and began eating it…

Chapter two:

It was nighttime as Luka sat waiting on the wall for Bayonetta. She walked up behind him and sat down beside him. The moon wasn't out so she wasn't glowing like a blue firefly on a summer night. She touched his arm and kissed his cheek before he took her hand and smiled.

"I know a nice restaurant just down the street if you're hungry." He said.

"I am actually and what kind of restaurant is it?" Luka watched as she got off the wall. He got off and hugged her.

"Italian from what I know. You don't mind do you?"

"No, it sounds very nice and I hear Italian food is great." She kissed him. "But even if you just took me to some lake to sit and chat for the night I wouldn't mind either." Luka reached behind his back and pulled out a red rose. Bayonetta took it and smiled up at him.

"Let's go." She said pulling his arm lightly…

At the restaurant…

They sat in a private booth eating shrimp pasta with red wine in their glasses. They sat side by side as Bayonetta laughed as Luka explained his friends at his journalism job for the newspaper in Vigrid. When he finished telling his story he asked about Bayonetta's new 'apprentice', Katie. Katie was a seventeen year old girl who just happened to be ten percent Umbra witch in need of Umbra training.

"She's fine; been coming along well with her training. Jeanne helps with the training too. Soon as we're done training her with spells like the summoning, I was going to have Rodin make her a set of four blue guns similar to either mine or Jeanne's." Bayonetta said. She sipped her wine and waited for Luka to respond.

"Why blue?" he finally said. Bayonetta smiled.

"She turns into a blue tiger instead of a panther or lynx like me and Jeanne do. So we wanted her guns to match her tiger form." Luka laughed. He then touched her hand gently and replied.

"You treat this girl like a sister, Bayonetta; both you and Jeanne." Luka held her hand, noticing how soft her skin was.

"We are Umbra sisters, Luka. As the last three we need to look out for one another. Besides she's the youngest and most vulnerable when it comes to a real battle with the angels." She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. He looked down at her, and then leaned down till his lips met with hers. The lipstick she had on tasted like strawberries, which was one of his favorite flavors. He never wanted the kiss to end but soon Bayonetta backed away and looked down at their empty plates.

"We should be going, Cheshire." She said. Luka nodded and called a waiter over for his payment. Luka took Bayonetta's hand and led her outside and own a secret path to a hidden lake just down the road from the restaurant. Luka sat by the bank away from the moisture. Bayonetta sat in front of him as he slid up to wrap his arms around her stomach and laid his chin on her shoulder. Her dangling earring rubbed the side of his face as he nuzzled the side of her neck.

She turned her head and found herself locked in another kiss. Luka soon released her from the kiss and then began kissing her neck just behind the lower jaw bone. Bayonetta laid her head back onto his shoulder as she allowed him to continue. He could feel her body temperature rising as he kissed her smooth neck. Soon enough Bayonetta spun in his arms and pushed him down into the grass. She sat on top of him looking down into his eyes.

Luka knew what she wanted; and he would give it to her. She slid her hand down his chest popping off the buttons of his shirt one by one. When she finished, she pulled off his shirt to reveal his muscled chest and stomach. She began to unfasten her top when he lunged up and caught her in a loving kiss. He finished unfastening her top and removed it for her. While still locked in the kiss, Bayonetta unfastened his belt and whipped it off then went for the button and zipper. Luka helped her get undressed then ran his hands up her back.

With all of their clothing in a pile to the side, Luka wrapped his arms around her and laid her onto her back in the cool soft grass. He then leaned down and began kissing her neck then it flowed down to the middle of her chest then back up to her neck then lips. When he sat back Bayonetta nodded as he placed his member by her entrance. With one slight push he entered her warmth as she let out a slight moan.

He placed his hands by the sides of her head and pushed in and out of her. With every thrust she would either moan or say his name. Soon he got up straight and began to go faster. Holding her hips he trusted into her harder as she gripped his arms, almost digging her nails into his skin. Small beads of sweat ran down his brow and almost froze from the night air. Bayonetta's cheeks were red as a rose as she cried out his name when they both hit their climaxes. Her body collapsed under his as he slumped forward and placed his hands by the sides of her head.

He leaned down and kissed her again then placed his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes.

"We better get dressed, Luka." She said between each breath.

"Good idea." Luka pulled out of her and grabbed her clothing and handed them to her as he put his back on too. When he finished getting dressed he stood and helped her to her feet. He took her into a tight hug and whispered in her ear.

"I'll tell you something: I loved you for so long. Even when I thought you killed my father I loved you." He heard her laugh a bit.

"I know, hate is always conquered by the thought of love, Luka." She looked up at him and kissed him. "I love you." She said.

"And I love you too, Bayonetta." He kissed her and they walked back to Hell's gate where Luka spent the night with her…


End file.
